


Oh Oh Sexy Vampire

by arcticseabunny



Series: K-Pop One Shots [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempted Seduction, Blood Drinking, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticseabunny/pseuds/arcticseabunny
Summary: When Wooyoung had first heard about what it was like to have your blood sucked by a vampire, he became curious as to what it felt like to be bit by a vampire.So curious that he braved a bar that was in a neighborhood full of alleged vampires looking for a vampire who'd be willing to give him the bite he so desires.Unfortunately, Wooyoung happens to find the ONE vampire in the entirety of Seoul who doesn't understand why Wooyoung wants to willingly be bitten...





	Oh Oh Sexy Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This song is inspired by Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire by Disko Warp and Fright Ranger (Odyssey Eurobeat Remix), which if you haven't heard before I would recommend listening to before reading.
> 
> Be warned, this song is really catchy and has the tendency to get trapped in your head very easily: https://youtu.be/m6vnK4RY43E
> 
> Also, apologies to any formatting issues. I'm using my phone to write this story and I don't have Grammarly installed on my phone to correct any errors, so it may not be as refined as my other stories...

When San came over to Wooyoung's apartment for their usual hangout session about a month ago, the last thing Wooyoung expected was for San to spend the whole time talking about Vampires. Specifically, their bites.

In between munching on chips, San had explained that he'd met a vampire couple the other night while at some club not too far from their college campus. Somehow he'd gotten talked into letting the two drink his blood, and San's description of it made Wooyoung curious.

In fact, it made Wooyoung so curious that he decided to go looking for a vampire of his own. San had Mingi and Yunho, two incredibly tall Vampires who didn't look like Vampires at all. And from what Wooyoung saw, the three seemed to get along very well. San had only recently joined their relationship, but the three already acted like they'd been dating for years.

It made Wooyoung a little jealous, considering he'd never had that sort of luck with anyone, much less luck with getting one vampire. Two was just unfair.

So that's why Wooyoung was here at the same club San said he'd met Yunho and Mingi at, in search of a sexy vampire of his own. A cocktail of some kind was in his hands, the fruity alcohol taste calming what little hesitance he had about his idea. Wooyoung was considering texting San or Seonghwa to come and join him in case something went wrong, but when he went to slip his phone out of his pocket a stranger slid onto the stool next to him.

A quick glance out of the corner of his eye had Wooyoung already falling in love. Hot Pink hair making him stand out in a crowd of people. The polished metal charms that hung from his ears shining with the colored lights from the club. The grey sweater he wore made him look smaller than he was, his fingers just barely peeking out from the edges of the sleeves.

As Wooyoung stared, the handsome stranger began fidgeting with the charm on his thick striped choker, his pink nail polish shining whenever the lights would hit it just right. He'd smile and joke with the bartender, and Wooyoung noticed fangs after laughing at some pun the bartender made. 

"So are you just going to stare at me all night like that or are you actually going to talk with me?" The pink haired man asked as the bartender turned away to help someone else. Wooyoung snapped out of his daze to see the pink haired man staring back.

Wooyoung flushed a bright crimson, "Uhh…"

The pink haired man chuckled, "You know you shouldn't stare at people, it's rude and people will take it the wrong way."

Wooyoung stammered out an apology as the pink haired man chuckled again, "No offense taken. When it's someone as cute as you it isn't that bad."

Wooyoung flushed again as he hid his face behind his hands, embarrassment evident in his actions. The pink haired man seemed amused.

The two got to chatting and Wooyoung learned that his name was Yeosang, he'd just gotten back from a trip to the United States to train with an Olympics Snowboarding trainer, and that he loved drones. Wooyoung had told him about his college classes and his plans for after graduation.

Over the course of the night, the two of them had really gotten along. They'd talked and talked over a few drinks, discussing anything they could think of at the bar. After one too many drinks, Wooyoung finally slipped.

"Your fangs are cute, you should bite me with them."

Yeosang's head shot up from where it was resting against his palm, "Excuse me?"

"You should bite me with your fangs." Wooyoung stated as he took another sip of his (now 4th) cocktail. Yeosang's eyebrows rose as he took a sip of his own drink.

"And why would I bite you?" Yeosang asked, stirring his drink with the straw he had. Wooyoung looked at Yeosang like he'd asked something absolutely ridiculous.

"Because you're a vampire, and that's what they do." Wooyoung said, gesturing to Yeosang's mouth before downing the last of his drink. Yeosang took another sip of his drink before shooting an unimpressed look to Wooyoung.

"I think you've had too much to drink, you're spewing nonsense," Yeosang replied. "Besides, I don't bite people I've only just met."

Wooyoung rolled his eyes before turning to Yeosang, "We've been talking practically all night. I'd say we know each other enough."

Yeosang sighed, "Why are you so dead set on me biting you? You should be scared of being bitten."

Wooyoung tapped his fingers against the countertop, "I dunno. I just find it hot is all."

Yeosang rolled his eyes, "I've been alive for 615 years, and you're the first person to tell me that me sucking people's life force out of them so I can survive is 'hot'."

Wooyoung snorted, "What can I say? I'm a unique person."

Yeosang huffed, "I think you've had enough to drink for tonight. You're spewing nonsense. I'll walk you home." He pulled some won out of his pocket and left it on the bar before grabbing Wooyoung by the arm and leading him outside.

The two walked in mostly silence as Wooyoung led them to his house, cheeks flushed a warm red from the alcohol in his system. Yeosang just hummed a song to himself as they walked, Wooyoung not recognizing the melody.

After what felt like forever and somehow not long enough, the two finally reached Wooyoung's apartment. Yeosang had hugged him before slipping a small piece of paper into Wooyoung's hand.

"What's this?"Wooyoung asked, unfolding the paper to spot a series of numbers on it.

"My number. I may not be willing to bite you at the moment, but you seem like a nice person. I'd love to get to know you better. And maybe one day bite you." Yeosang ended with a smirk.

Wooyoung broke into a grin, hugging Yeosang again. The other hugged back before waving goodbye and dashing back the direction they came. As soon as he was out of sight, Wooyoung began to head up to his apartment.

He may not have gotten the bite he wanted, but he did get the promise of a possible bite one day.

And that was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I swear I'll eventually get to my other ongoing fics, but I had an idea for a story I just had to get out before Halloween.
> 
> This idea came to me while I was in the car on the way to a work event, I was listening to the song and was incredibly sleep deprived. So rational thinking was not part of this story's plotting.
> 
> As of writing this, it's already almost 2am on Sunday, and I've been up since about 6am on Saturday. I can't sleep no matter what I try to do, so I'm listening to Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire on loop and writing this crack in the attempt to help me sleep...
> 
> When I first heard the song, I had this idea that a human was trying to seduce a vampire into drinking their blood and the vampire was thinking, "Why aren't you scared of me? I can literally kill you, you should fear me." Like, this vampire has never heard of Twilight or the sexualization around vampires and is extremely confused as to why this human is trying to seduce them into getting bitten.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed this nonsense in the disguise of Fanfiction!


End file.
